1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skid plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skid plate for protecting the bottom of a central air-conditioning unit from damage caused by transport and corrosion.
1. Description of the Prior Art
After a central air-conditioning unit is manufactured it is sent to a distributor, then to a dealer, and then to its final installation site. During all this transporting the base of the units become severely scraped, usually down to bare metal, in turn allowing corrosion to begin almost immediately.
An apparent possible solution is to attempt to repair the shipping damage. These efforts, however, proved futile because after the units were repaired, they would then be loaded onto trucks and then slide onto concrete slabs, in turn creating new damage.
Numerous innovations for appliance related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,356 to Bryant teaches a teaching aid which incorporates a closed chamber, preferably insulated, which receives therein the air distribution portion of a heating and air conditioning system. The apparatus utilizes a complete miniaturized refrigerant system which has a sealed compressor unit, an evaporator, a condenser, and the appropriate lines connecting the various components. In the preferred embodiment, a removable skid mounted base supports the condenser and compressor.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,660 to Duckett teaches a ground level transformer and a pallet-pad, the pad being formed from a lightweight material and having on one side supporting surfaces of sufficient strength to form a pad mount base for the transformer and a surface for transporting the transformer unit by a fork lift truck and on the other side a number of latching points for accommodating a number of different size transformers, and a tamper proof ridge positioned to correspond to the dimensions of the various size transformers. The pad is permanently attached to the transformer for installation on site. The transformer unity can be stacked for storage and shipped as a unit.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,234 to Gilbert teaches a shipping container for appliances or the like that comprises in combination an outer container element and a base pad element. The outer container element includes scored bottom closure flaps which are folded to provide integral skid type runners at the bottom thereof and the base pad element is formed from a cut and scored blank that is folded to produce a triple thick construction which is secured to the appliance or the like.
FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,394 to Sweeney teaches a base for equipment, including a pad having a top surface, a plurality of side surfaces,and a core with a bottom side. The core has at lease one recess in its bottom side. At least on removable insert foot mates with the at least one core recess such that the insert foot extends beyond the bottom side of the core. Similarly, rather than using a pad with a core, the pad is hollow with a top surface, a bottom surface, and a plurality of side surfaces. The bottom surface has at least one recess therein for mating with at least one removable insert foot. Likewise, the pad can have a top, a bottom, and a plurality of side surface with the bottom surface having a plurality of supports ribs extending therefrom. A removable pallet insert or a plurality of removable pallet sleds with a plurality of feet mate with the ribs on the bottom surface such that the feet extend beyond the bottom surface of said pad.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for appliance related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.